Benutzer:Ziani15/Diskussionsarchiv zwei
Gute Arbeit^^ Gudd das du schon die Bilder zu den neuen Auszeichnungen hinzugefügt hast. Hatte nämlich noch keine gefunden. Gtaivfreak 17:37, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hehe^^. Ich will auch garnicht wissen was die alles von uns genommen haben xD Gtaivfreak 09:56, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Karren im Baum Bild Nein, Das war kein Glitch das ist mir wirklich einmal passiert als ich mit einem Karren die Klippen runtergefahren bin wurde aber leider unfreiwillig durch diesen Baum gebremst ;) Hab zum glück grad im Fun Mode mit Cheats gespielt (nicht gespeichert) dadurch habe ich diesen Crash überlebt.609NO$CENT! 21:44, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Leider konnte ich nur die Folgen später mit der Kamera dokumentieren das war übrigens derselbe Abhang in der nähe von MacFarlane´s Ranch wo in der einen Mission "Ein Sturm zieht auf" die Rinder runterzustürzten drohten. 609NO$CENT! 21:57, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Herbert Moon Hi. Ziani15 mir ist schon seit einiger Zeit etwas bei Herbert Moons Aussehen aufgefallen nähmlich das er fast genauso aussieht wie die Person auf dem Logo der Fastfood Kette "Kentucky Fried Chicken". Ich weiß nicht soll man das dem Artikel ergänzen? 609NO$CENT! 00:37, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Habe es dem Artikel unter "Trivia" ergänzt, es kann ja durchaus sein das Rockstar Anspielungen an moderne Tatsachen macht es soll ja auch in Escalera ein Logo an einer Wand geben welches dem von Starbucks ähnelt. 609NO$CENT! 01.15, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Unterseite und Bigfoot Danke das du meine Unterseite neu eingeordnet hast hab mich wohl vertippt. X-( Ich sehe gerade das du den Artikel zur Mission ' "Geburt des Naturschutzes" '''erstellt hast, hab nämlich ein paar Bilder von der Mission im Artikel Bigfoot gepackt hab sie aber dort minimiert und die komplette Version nun in den Missionsartikel gepackt ich hoffe das ist so in Ordnung. 609NO$CENT! 21:59, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Zombierassen Äh. Ziani Ich weiß nicht ob du schon mal Left 4 Dead gezockt hast, ich aber und mich erinnern die drei besonderen Zombies aus Undead Nightmare: Würger,Schläger, Stürmer vom Aussehen,Gang und Attacken sehr an 3 Zombiearten aus L4D. Würger = Spitter Schläger = Charger und Boomer Stürmer = Jockey Es gibt auch viele andere Leute die das meinen, kann man aus dieser These irgendwas machen z,B Unterseite, Trivia etc. 609NO$CENT! 23.50, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) John Marston Schau mal unter Charaktere ---> John Marston. Hab da eine Frage gehabt bei den Diskussionen, war da aber nicht eingeloggt gewesen war da also ein Gast Torranto 09:30, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Verstorben zu Zombies Mir ist gerade aufgefalle das du zu Personen wie z,B Drew MacFarlane, Abraham Reyes und Herbert Moon welche in Undead Nightmare Zombiefiziert werden und danach getötet werden können die Kategorie Verstorben hinzugefügt hast. Ich meine die sind ja lediglich in Undead Nightmare Tod und nicht im Hauptspiel nein da leben sie selbst 1914 noch also wäre es doch besser diese Kategorie bei den betreffenden Artikeln wieder zu entfernen. Außerdem hatte ich schon vorher für die Leute die in Undead Nightmare sterben die Kategorie Infizierte erstellt um zwischen Tod in RDR und UN zu unterscheiden sonst wären ja fast alle im Spiel am ende Tod. 609NO$CENT! 23.56, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Okay wünsch dir viel glück bei der Mathearbeit ^^ 609NO$CENT! 18.06, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Ist es schlimm wenn man viele Kategorien hinzufügt?(Seppel132 17:04, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC)) Wie macht man das wieder rüückgängig?(Seppel132 17:14, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC)) ICQ Hey , gieb mir mal deine ICQ nummer ... Wäre nett ;-) . Kleine Information am Rande Wollte mich mal für deine persönliche Begrüßung bedanken.^^ Die ganzen Fehler waren auch der Grund, warum ich mich angemeldet habe. Werde mich dann mal weiter an die Arbeit machen. Tatsächlich.^^ Das war aber wirkliche Dummheit von mir. Ich hatte schon einiges mit Wikis zu tun, kenne die Funktion auch, außerdem steht es ja ganz groß darüber, aber irgendwie scheine ich lernresistent zu sein.^^ JunkerJörg 20:42, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich sogar nachvollziehen.^^ Man will ja wissen, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Ist aber auch kein Problem, werde versuchen, mich daran zu halten. JunkerJörg 00:35, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Antwort wegen Rechtschreibung Nein, keine Angst.^^ Du bist einer derjenigen, deren Rechtschreibung am Besten ist. Hatte nur mal einen Tippfehler oder ein fehlendes Komma entdeckt. Und da viele Seiten von dir zuletzt bearbeitet wurden, lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, dass mal welche dabei sind. Wahrscheinlich hast du beim Bearbeiten einfach nur etwas übersehen, das ein anderer stehengelassen hatte. In dem Abschnitt beziehe ich mich auf einige Artikel, die so standen, als ich anfing. In einem gab es z.B. keine Großschreibung, Rechtschreibfehler ohne Ende und eben einen Satzbau... Aber den hattest du nicht direkt vorher bearbeitet. :D War relativ klein. Außerdem können Tippfehler eben jedem mal passieren, sogar mir.^^ JunkerJörg 17:15, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Produkte Naja ich find es immer spannend in der Spielwelt nach Firmen und Produkten ausschau zu halten welche noch nicht im Wiki vertreten sind zudem handelt es sich all zu oft um Parodien realer Unternehmen. Vorallem in den GTA Spielen wird dann der Ehrgeiz erweckt dessen Vorbilder herauszufinden ^.^ Außerdem ist es immer gut etwas über die Hintergründe eines Spieles zu wissen , leider habe ich aber momentan noch zwei Klassenarbeiten am Montag und Dienstag anstehend weshalb ich nur noch selten zum spielen komme. -.- 609NO$CENT! 10:13, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE. Serendipity Jo, den Text hab ich an 'nem Camp gehört und einfach mal frei aus'm Kopf übersetzt. Ich find's auch toll, daß Rockstar sich so 'ne Mühe macht. Auch in Saloons oder sonst wo hört man ja all zu oft irgendwelche Interessanten Storys. Vieleicht könnte man so auch mehr über andere Orte, über die's nicht all zu viele Infos gibt erfahren. Beispielsweise über die Villa in Tumbleweed, Tresoro Azul, die Coots Chapel, gibt's vergleichbar wenige Informationen. Und ich Wette, Rockstar hat sich da ganz schöne Mühen gemacht sich auch hierfür irgendwelche mehr oder weniger mystischen Hintergrundgeschichten einfallen zu lassen. Cougar 18:47, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Maske Weißt du ob die grüne Maske die man am Ende des Undead Nightmare DLC wieder in die Höhlen unter Escalera bringen sollte einen Namen hatte.609NO$CENT! 22:41, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Dann erstell ich ihn unter der einfachen Überschrift "Maske" oder "grüne Maske"609NO$CENT! 22:56, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Game-pedia Wiki Hey würdet ihr mit uns eine Wiki-Partnerschaft machen.Wir sind das Game-pedia Wiki(PdM Januar 2011). Würde mich echt freuen mit euch eine Partnerschaft zu machen, da ihr hier ein sehr tolles und informatives Wiki aufgebaut habt.Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden.DarkPain14 23:29, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Eintrag Moin, bin neu hier und hab mal ne Frage (Habs gestern schon versucht, scheint aber nicht geklappt zu haben) Wie kann ich einen neuen Eintrag erstellen? Bei meinem ersten Eintrag bin ich nur einem Link gefolgt der noch keinen Inhalt hatte. Im Klartext, ich hab nichts zum Untoten-Jäger Outfit gefunden und würde gern was schreiben. Wie stell ich das an? (Hab zwar ne Idee, will hier aber nicht zu viel rumspielen) Greetz elrogero ps: Hab das mit den Nachrichten hier auch noch nicht ganz durchschaut, hab auch ICQ, wäre evtl günstiger. Tonikum Warum hast du das Bild beim Tonikum geändert, an der Qualität wird es wohl nicht liegen außer das der schwarze Hintergrund auf dem vorherigen Bild heller wa und wir müssen doch nicht ständig Bilder aus der englischen Version bzw. dem englischen Wiki einfügen. 609NO$CENT! 14:42, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Seltsam wahrscheinlich ein Fehler im Wiki oder eine extreme Verzörgerung. Ich hab auf jeden fall nichts am Artikel rückgängig gemacht kannst das Bild ja aus dem englischen Wiki ruhig im Artikel lassen ich wahr nur anfangs etwas verwundert darüber ;) 609NO$CENT! 13:57, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wollte mich nochmal zu Wort melden *_o hey ziani, ich möchte hier auch wieder mitmachen kannst mir vielleicht doch nochmal deine ICQ geben? ich hätte noch einige Frage zum wiki gruß Kirby aka Siss 18:57, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hast du denn nichts anderes außer ICQ?... wäre ziemlich doof :( Kirby aka Siss 19:37, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich bins nochmal, ich dreh hier gleich ab :( ich finde keine Kopfgeldaufträge mehr, sehe den weißen Totenkopf nicht, wodran kann das liegen? ich will nicht nochmal von vorne anfangen, das nervt total Kirby aka Siss 20:24, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) meinst du das liegt daran, dass ich jetzt Jack Marston bin? ich habe das extra durchgelesen und geguckt was ich verkehrt machen kann und was nicht, man KANN nur einen einzigen Erfolg verpassen! und das ist der mit dem Pferd, das man immer dasselbe behält, hast du wirklich keine Idee? Kirby aka Siss 20:31, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) die ganze Zeit überall mal, war schon in Blackwater, Escalera & anderen Orten, dieser weiße Totenkopf kommt nicht mehr -.- laut Statistik im Social Club habe ich 5 Kopfgeldaufträge gemacht Kirby aka Siss 20:36, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also es geht gar nicht mehr, ich sehe KEINE weißen Totenköpfe mehr, ich brauch nicht mehr zu warten, weil eh keiner mehr erscheint Kirby aka Siss 20:51, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Erfolge ganz fertig? bin scharf drauf :P hey ich nochmal^^ wie sieht es mit den Erfolgen aus? ist da alles fertig? soll ich da weiterverlinken? erzähl mal was, Ziani würde da gerne noch mitmachen, habe jetzt auch alle DLCs Kirby aka Siss 16:01, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) woher hast du denn die großen Bilder? http://de.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Alle_W%C3%BCrfel die würde ich nämlich gerne dafür nehmen dann :) gib mal bitte ein Link oder so dafür, dann mach ich das alles fertig Kirby aka Siss 22:22, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) was ist denn mit Videos? lieber als Link? ich finds schöner wenn man es gleich vor Augen hat wie bei http://de.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Mach_sie_alle , dann muss man nicht immer noch die Seite laden... Kirby aka Siss 13:40, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) so bin mit den normalen Erfolgen fertig, hab einige Sachen nochmal verbessert, weil ich einige der Erfolge schon selbst geholt habe! Wo finde ich... hi Ziani, irgendwie hat sich hier doch was geändert oder? Wo finde ich die DLC's? z. B. Undead Nightmare? gab doch sonst so kleine Übersichten.. komm hier irgendwie nicht mehr ganz klar :( Kirby aka Siss 10:48, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :hm ok danke, aber findet man nur durch suchen oder? Multiplayer fehlt "alles"? ähm wie siehts denn beim Multiplayer aus? darf man da mal ein bischen MEHR machen?^^ ist ja echt sehr verlassen/leer, und da es hier ja ein deutsches Wiki ist, dachte ich ich benenne die ganzen Modi mal in die deutschen Modi um ok?.. bin nämlich sehr aktiv dabei beim Online Part...Kirby aka Siss 15:31, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :also ich bins nochmal wegen dem Multiplayer, würde es gerne so aufbauen wie auf der englischen Seite hier http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Multiplayer , ich weiß ist etwas einfallslos und die meisten Sachen werde ich von da nehmen, aber mir gehts nur darum, dass dann ja die anderen Artikel gelöscht werden müssen oder? Freier Modus und co, wollte ich eigentlich alles auf eine einzige Seite packen wie sieht's aus? Kirby aka Siss 16:55, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also kann ich zu jedem Spielmodi einen komplett neuen Artikel machen? "Freier Modus"... "Jeder gegen jeden"... gibt ja auch noch "Freier Modus (Schwer), was soll damit passieren? soll es auf den "Freier Modus"-Artikel unten mit dran? ich brauche Infos ich brauche Infos^^ hau rein Ziani :) Kirby aka Siss 14:00, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Links tot, was soll damit passieren? hey, was passiert nun eigentlich mit "Posse" und "DLC" auf der Hauptseite vom Wiki? bleiben die da so stehen oder werden die nochmal gelöscht? sieht ja blöde aus xDunter DLC könnten doch die "Addons" reinkommen und unter Posse so wie auf der englischen seite?... erzähl mal Ziani was damit passieren soll, so leer siehts doof aus Kirby aka Siss 15:06, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Blog erstellt, hoffe du kannst helfen -.- habe gerade noch auf der Hauptseite ein blog erstellt, geht um den Ruhm im Einzelspieler, hoffentlich kannst du helfen, keine Lust nochmal alles zu holen was ich bisher habe :( hier geht's zum Blog :)Kirby aka Siss 22:35, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Ziani ^^ Wie findest du die "Outfit-Vorschau-Bilder" (tolles wort ^^) die ich hochgeladen habe? Prince Of Awesome 21:42, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Einhorn Kann man das Einhorn nochmal fangen? Trau mich nicht einen Blutpakt zu benutzen.Steve-151 18:39, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Werds mal riskieren, kann nicht auf Tods Effekt verzichten.Steve-151 00:19, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hab nochmal danach gesucht, nix gefunden.Aber es hat beim ertsen mal schon schwer zu finden, wenn ich es nochmal finde schreib ichs in den Artikel. Steve-151 00:48, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hi Ziani Hey Ziani, Ich wollte nur sehen ob ich dich so erreichen kann, Und so wie es aussieht hat es geklappt. also wenn ich fragen habe wende ich mich an dich. Lg Tobi Frage Hey Leon. Ich hab mal ne Frage. Es gibt noch keinen Eintrag für die Mission: Der Fall von Captain de Santa. Auf der englischen RedDeadWiki seite gibt es diesen Eintrag aber. Ist es erlaubt, den Englischen eintrag ins Deutsche zu übersetzen (natürlich persönlich und nicht mit i-einem Übersetzer) und dann als Eintrag zu erstellen. Ich will nur Fragen, den vllt ist es ja Diebstahl oder Plagiat... lg Tobi RE. Unternehmen Gut, daß du mich mal wieder anschreibst, Ziani! Nach wer weiß wie vielen Festplatten-SuperGAUs ist bei mir die Wiki hier schon fast in Vergessenheit geraten. Leider, leider kann ich dir in dieser Sache nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. Hab zwar den Unterstand, die Kiste und die Säcke gefunden, aber bei mir steht dort absolut nichts geschrieben. Hab' mir die Dinger von allen möglichen Seiten angeschrieben, aber nischt ist. Ich vermute einfach mal, da haben wir wieder die XBox/Playstation Hemmschwelle erreicht, ähnlich wie bei einigen Grabsteinen, oder dem Kerl vorm Saloon in Thieves Landin'. Cougar 23:59, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) RazorSnipes84 Hab's grad gesehn^^ Is ja egal...^^ Naja, ich häng mich jetzt mal an die MP-Charaktere, ist irgendwie total untergegengen xD Gtaivfreak 12:14, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich würd mal fast behaupten, das wir das englische Wiki schon überholt haben, zumindest mit dem Artikeln von Red Dead Redemption. Die hamm'n ja noch Red Dead Revolver dabei^^. Gtaivfreak 12:27, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Rechnen wa noch "RDR: Gunslingers" dazu, dann passts^^. Gtaivfreak 12:46, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Genau^^. ....und nur um nochmal zu erwähen, gut das du hier noch den Überblick hast, und alles am laufen hälst ;) Gtaivfreak 12:54, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hehe^^ Gtaivfreak 11:30, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke Hey Ziani15 und danke für die Infos. Wahrscheinlich werde ich noch ein wenig brauchen, bis ich mich hier eingelebt habe, aber das wird schon. Als ich noch nicht Mitglied bei Wikia war, habe ich einmal den Text über "Die geschädigte Frau" geändert und du hast fast alles verworfen. Das finde ich ehrlich gesagt schade, da die eingebrachten Information meinerseits durchaus richtig waren. Kannst du das bitte noch mal durchlesen? Ich denke die Leute wollen auch etwas über den Hintergrund des Artikels erfahren. Danke nochmal RazorSnipes 12:39, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ist wieder okay Wahrscheinlich hat die Seite zu langsam aktualisiert^^ Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, sorry. Totes Pferd Hey vielleicht interessiert es dich: Ich hab vor kurzem RDR online gespielt und da hatte tatsächlich jemand dieses tote Pferd und als ich ihn erledigt hatte, bin ich darauf geritten. Es hatte unendlich Ausdauer und war ziemlich schnell, ungefähr wie die 4 Pferde der Apokalypse in Undead Nightmare. RazorSnipes 18:32, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) der Knackpunkt ist ja gerade, dass man es eigentlich gar nicht benutzen können dürfte. Es wurde eigens für die Mission als Jack von dem Bären angegriffen wurde programmiert^^ Solche Hacks finde ich cool aber ich habe auch einen getroffen der auf dem höchsten Legendenrang war und das Zebra Maultier besaß, aber als ich die Erfolge verglich hab ich gesehen, dass er niemals die höchste Stufe erreicht hatte. Sowas finde ich dann wieder blöd. Wo bleibt denn da der Spielspaß?? Übrigens: Dafür das du nicht online spielst weißt du echt ne menge ;D Noch ne frage: Auf welcher Konsole spielst du?? RazorSnipes 20:07, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) beeindruckend ;D solltest du doch mal dazu kommen, XBOX Live beizutreten dann kannst du mich gerne adden, freu mich immer über Gleichgesinnte RazorSnipes 20:21, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hehe ;D also Ich hab meine XBOX seit Sommer 2010 hab sie aber erst letzten Monat registriert. Mein Testmonat läuft bis zum 16.03. und zusätzlich habe ich noch einen 48h Gold-Gutschein und eine 3monatige Mitgliedschaft die ich mir von meinem letzten bisschen Weihnachtsgeld gekauft habe :D RazorSnipes 20:30, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Waffen Guten Abend ^^ Ich mach das bei den Waffen so weiter. Nur eine Frage: soll ich "22" ausschreiebn, oder so stehen lassen? :D Prince Of Awesome 21:28, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danksagung Hi Leon! Nochmal vielen Dank für die Tipps, welche du mir gegeben hast! Ich hoffe, ich kann hier viel im Wiki helfen. --Peppermario 19:24, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Versprechen Das werde ich machen! Versprochen ^^ --Peppermario 20:53, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Frage Welchen Artikel bearbeitest du zur Zeit? --Peppermario 21:01, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Habe abgestimmt^^ --Peppermario 19:29, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Landon Ricketts Hi Leon^^ Ich habe eine Bitte, und zwar habe ich aus Versehen den Link für das Jahr 1899 zerstört. :-( Könntest du diesen Fehler vielleicht wieder beheben? Das wäre sehr nett, da ich nicht genau weiß wie man das rückgängig macht. Danke :-) --Peppermario 16:39, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ? Ich hab '''mein '''Profil bearbeitet, wieso wird das Rückgänig gemacht? Ich kann in MEIN Profil reinschreiben was ich will! Diego11 13:52, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Wieder rausgenommen? Sag mal ... Das ist meine freie Meinung. Diego11 15:06, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bollard-Bande Da am gestrigen Tag mein Fernseher den Geist aufgegeben hat, werde ich wohl für ein paar wochen kein RDR mehr zocken können, geschweige denn Artikel erstellen. :'( Okay ist gut ;) RazorSnipes 20:48, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Fail Gebrüder Butcher okay, mir ist etwas extrem merkwürdiges aufgefallen: Das Blackwater Massaker, welches 1899 stattgefunden hat, war eine Schießerei zwischen Landon Ricketts und den Gebrüdern Butcher. Aber es wird wiederum beschrieben, dass Ricketts sie 1896 getötet hat. Zeitlich also irgendwie nicht möglich. könntest du dir das mal anschauen? danke RazorSnipes 20:55, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hmmm aber im Artikel steht es so O.o ka warum RazorSnipes 21:59, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) umschreiben fänd ich besser. (falls du das meintest, sorry)RazorSnipes 23:40, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) okay, falsch beschrieben. Ich meinte, wenn doch im englischsprachigen wiki ein paar gesetzeslose anstatt den butcher brüdern auftauchen, warum setzt du es nicht auch ein?RazorSnipes 23:57, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Irish Ich weiß ganz genau warum du Irish magst ;D RazorSnipes 11:27, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nicht nur weil er stinkt und ständig besoffen ist; der Trottel hat sich auf nem Plumpsklo versehentlich selbst gerichtet xD RazorSnipes 19:50, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Naja zumindest hast du dich noch nicht auf nem Klo erschossen :D aber ich find ihn auch lustig xD wie geil der versucht sich aus jeder angelegenheit rauszureden^^ RazorSnipes 10:22, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ach du :D "In Mexico nennt man mich El Rato - die Katze, weil ich so scharfsinnig bin." "Nun irgendwie bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass El Rato Ratte bedeutet" xD RazorSnipes 19:31, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) achja deine icq-nummer? RazorSnipes 19:32, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) na nicht so schlimm RazorSnipes 20:19, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) das sagst du doch zu jedem :'( buhuhuhuhuhhhuuuuuuu... nein spaß. Leider muss ich mich in letzter Zeit auf mein fotographisches Gedächtnis und deutsche rechtschreibkünste berufen, wenn ich hier mitwirken will, da ja wie du weißt, mein Fernseher kaputt ist :( werde vom nächsten taschengeld nen neuen kaufen müssen :( verdammt, wollte mir neue spiele holen >:-O achja auf Groß- und Kleinschreibung könnte ich ja achten aber auf diskussionsseiten ist das doch egal, oder?? achja da wär noch was RazorSnipes 20:38, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) hehe ich weiß ja nicht ob du immer noch für das GTA Wiki schreibst aber da sind die Artikel wirklich unter aller Sau :D vom Call Of Duty Wiki ganz zu schweigen. schau dir da mal ein paar Seiten an und du hast was zu lachen =D RazorSnipes 20:53, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) hahahhahaahhahahhaa : http://de.call-of-duty.wikia.com/wiki/Tank_Dempsey RazorSnipes 21:10, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) was? ali? xD hab ja keine vorurteile aber da könnte man sagen typisch türk :D achja falls es dich beeindrucken sollte: bin erst 15 :)RazorSnipes 21:20, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ich kenn einen, der erst 8 ist XDDD der zockt das immer online mit mir :D achja ich wollte eher mit meinen fortgeschrittenen syntax- sowie Rechtschreibkünsten angeben, als ich meinte ich wäre erst 15 :P ps: der cheat "im drunk as a skunk and twice as smelly" passt doch wunderbar zu Irish :D RazorSnipes 21:37, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) okaaaaay... :( RazorSnipes 21:49, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) klar. such nach Robin B.RazorSnipes 22:11, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Käthe-Kollwitz-RS, Aldenhoven, NRWRazorSnipes 22:17, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Löschantrag Hab die Seite vorhin durch Zufall entdeckt und da ich vor einiger Zeit einen anderen Artikel zur selben Mission erstellt hatte, war ich erstmal verwundert, konnte aber sofort den Titel anhand eines Videos überprüfen, sodass der Missionsname nicht "Das ewige Fest" lautet sondern wie im kürzlich erstellten Artikel "Ein ewiges Fest". Mit Gruß von 609NO$CENT! 20:50, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay bin dabei ich arbeite mich dann von Hinten nach Vorne 609NO$CENT! 21:00, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Erstmal bis M 609NO$CENT! 21:40, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich M Komplett wäre aber auch bereit mehr zu machen musst mich nur dann fragen :D 609NO$CENT! 21:49, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja hab schon 3 neue Auszeichnungen bekommen :D und ja das mit dem "selbsternannten" Meister im GTA-Wiki war schon sehr chaotisch, vorallem die nicht vorhandene Rechtschreibung in seinen irrsinns Artikeln war unverständlich -.- 609NO$CENT! 22:02, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Meinst du vielleicht Steven000 hab noch nie von ihm gehört aber wie konnte Cougar ihn anrufen hat er ihn etwa seine Nummer gegeben? Naja aber die angemedelten Nutzer die schludrig arbeiten sind noch halb so schlimm. Schlimmer sind die unangemeldeten Nutzer die Artikel verschandeln oder einen Artikel vollständig leeren und z,B beim Turismo aus GTA IV so etwas wie "FICJT EUCH ALLE IHR KLEINEN HU**NKINDER"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hinschreiben und sich danach durch die Anonymität noch toll und bestätigt fühlen. 609NO$CENT! 22:20, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann mir vorstellen das dass eine sehr belustigende und überraschende Situation war vorallem für Steven da er nie damit gerechnet hätte das ihm jemand aus dem Wiki auf die Schliche käme. Weshalb hat ihn eigentlich seine Mutter ausgeschimpft weil er Vandalismus auf eine Webseite betreibt oder weil er ein Spiel besitzt oder kennt was seinem Alter nicht entspricht? Naja ich habe mich inzwischen bis zu den J. Junius Bros hochgearbeitet obwohl dieser Artikel eigentlich 2 männliche Personen befasst hab ich ihn auch bei Mann eingeordnet. 609NO$CENT! 22:50, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaub ich geh jetzt off ist ja schon 00:54........... Bis Morgen 609NO$CENT! 22:55, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hab mich jetzt bis Gaston Tidmore durchgearbeitet. 609NO$CENT! 11:44, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaube wir sind Fertig mit der Trennung der Charaktere nach männlich und weiblich :D 609NO$CENT! 21:25, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wow du bietest mir den Posten als weiterer Adminstrator an Nee den hast du mir noch nicht angeboten :D aber wenn du das wirklich ernst meinst würde ich mein Amt als Admin antreten. ;) Ps. Ich werde bald wieder online spielen dann können wir mal gemeinsam den Westen erkunden bzw. unsicher machen ;) Ich schick dir mal eine Nachricht auf Youtube mit meinem Gamertag. 609NO$CENT! 21:39, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) online spielen hey leon, wollte mal fragen ob du inzwischen wieder xbox live gold hast und wieder online zocken kannst. gib auf jedenfall mal deinen gamertag damit ich dich adden kann. :D RazorSnipes 09:45, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC)# oh sorry habe die diskussion nur kurz überflogen und irgendwie aufgeschnappt, dass du wieder online zocken könntest :) krieg ich den gamertag trotzdem nur für den fall?? RazorSnipes 16:13, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) haha ja ist er. :) danke auch neuer Admin. Danke Leon ;-) Ich freue mich nun fortan als Adminstrator im Multiplayer im tätig zu sein. Ich habe zudem jetzt wieder Xbox Live Gold für die nächsten Monate. Ich werde dann versuchen so viel wie möglich an Informationen zu sammeln wobei die Anzahl der Multiplayer-Herausforderungen wirklich unüberschaubar enorm ist. Deshalb werde ich mich hauptsächlich um die wichtigsten Aspekte kümmern z,B Ausstatter oder Social Club Herausforderungen und natürlich auch die Möglichkeiten im Freien Modus und die auswählbaren Matcharten. Danke nochmal :D 609NO$CENT! 19:45, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Neuer Admin? Hallo Leon, das ich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so oft online war, hängt damit zusammen, das dass Internet hier nicht mehr ging. Von deiner ersten "Amtshandlung" hätte ich gerne vorher etwas gewusst. Es hieß ja mal, bevor wir einen neuen Admin ernennen müssen beide damit einverstanden sein. Nicht das ich jetzt was dagegen hätte.....aber trotzdem... Gruß Gtaivfreak 15:32, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja gut, ok.... btw, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit deiner? meiner? E-Mail....Das Problem is nur bei dir. Mal kann ich dir eine schicken, mal nicht... Gtaivfreak 17:11, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) Titel Danke das du einen Teil des Artikel Titel schon übersetzt hast :D 609NO$CENT! 15:16, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ist schon in Ordnung wenn sie nicht Wort für Wort mit der Aufgabenstellung identisch sind. Habe leider auch nicht mehr die Möglichkeit nach älteren Aufgaben zu schauen da ich sie schon längst erledigt hatte und man kann nun mal in Multiplayer nicht wieder einen anderen Speicherstand erstellen um bei null anzufangen wie im Einzelspieler. 609NO$CENT! 19:07, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Archer Fordham tot ? Weil du bereits auf der Disku des Artikels aktiv warst und es so schneller geht will ich dich mal direkt fragen. Wann genau in Der letzte Feind, der entmachtet wird kann man Archer Fordham töten ? Hab die Mission gestern nochmal gemacht und konnte nicht feststellen wann man ihn tötet. Falls du das Szenario meinst indem John aus der Scheune tritt und man einmal schießen kann, da stehen mehrere Bundesagenten, jedoch wird nirgends erwähnt dass es sich dabei um Archer Fordham handelt. Korigiere mich wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich denke dass es sich "nur" um andere namenlose Bundesagenten handelt. Drive-By Diskussion 11:10, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Alles klar. Mir ging es vor allem darum das ich vieleicht etwas verpasst hab :] Drive-By Diskussion 14:24, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: Btw. Wo kann man ihn denn im Bürogebäude in Blackwater finden ? Der Typ der hinter des verschlossenen Tür hin und her läuft und den man abknallen kann ? Drive-By Diskussion 14:28, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich denke auch das Fordham da nicht ist. Ich wollte mich nur auf den Artikel beziehen. Fordham war ja sowieso eher der Handlanger von Ross (er hat Befehle von ihm entgegen genommen und ihn mit Sir angesprochen). Drive-By Diskussion 18:14, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Müllentsorgung Habe der Seite Ein zivilisierter Mann vor 2-3 Tagen einen Löschantrag verpasst. Da ich stark vermute das der Artikel quatsch ist weise ich dich mal direkt darauf hin. Drive-By Diskussion 14:41, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Alles klar, zum Zeitpunkt meines Eintrags war der Artikel noch da. Drive-By Diskussion 11:18, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) .. Lebst du noch, oder wieso bist du in letzter Zeit so ruhig? Benutzer:Dragoon73 18:08, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ja, ich lebe noch. Bin nur aktuell etwas krank... ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:32, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) Löschanträge Nach wie vielen Tagen wird ein Artikel für gewöhnlich endgültig gelöscht wenn zwar ein Löschantrag mit Begründung gestellt wurde aber niemand mehr Einsprüche erhebt? Die Kategorie:Löschanträge hat nämlich schon einen gewissen Umfang erreicht. 609NO$CENT! 12:08, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hautspielcontent beim Kauf der Undead Nightmare Collection Disc Hi. Ich habe mal auf einen Blogeintrag verzichtet und frage dich direkt: Gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Undead Nightmare Collection (alle 3 DLCs) als Disc zu kaufen und trozdem die neuen Outfits+ die neuen Waffen fürs Hauptspiel zu bekommen oder muss ich da auf Xbox Live zurückgreifen und mir eine MS Points Karte über Amazon holen ? PS: Nicht schlimm wenn du das nicht weist :D --Drive-By Diskussion 19:55, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ich vermute mal, dass du da auf Xbox Live zurückgreifen musst, habe mich damit allerdings noch nicht befasst. Sorry. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion :: Jup, werde ich wohl machen müssen. Trozdem Danke. --Drive-By Diskussion 20:47, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Probier’s einfach mal, genau. ^^ --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:49, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Prince Of Awesome neuer Administrator. Ich hätte überhaupt nichts sagegen wenn Prince Of Awesome fortan zum Adminstrator Team zählt, ganz im Gegenteil ich würde es sogar begrüssen wenn mehr Leute bereit wären dieses Wiki hier auf dem Laufenden zu halten ;) 609NO$CENT! 14:23, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Gut, ich frage jetzt nochmal Marc und dann schauen wir mal. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:11, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Hm...Wir sind ja jetzt schon zu dritt, und für welchen Bereich will er verantwortlich sein? :2:1, ihr habt mich sowieso schon überstimmt, nagut, ok. Aber nur wenn's das dann (vorerst mal) war. Gtaivfreak 17:58, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, aber ich bin jetzt sowieso etwas mehr im L.A. Noire-Wiki aktiv und da er schon seit einiger Zeit gute Arbeit macht (er hat zum Beispiel die Pferdeinfobox erstellt), wäre das gut, wenn er mich hier vielleicht „ersetzt“. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:28, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Also ich denke nicht dass ich dich ersetzen kann, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben ;) →Awesome← 20:26, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::Gut, dann versuch’ das mal. ;D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:32, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Danke dass ihr mich zum Administrator gemacht habt! :D ICh werde gute Arbeit leisten ^^ →Awesome← 04:49, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::Kein Problem, dann hau’ mal rein. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 12:06, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Undead Nightmare Collection die zweite Ich wende mich mal wieder vertrauensvoll an dich: Ich habe mir die Undead Nightmare Collection via Xbox Live geholt. Undead Nightmare, Sprenggewehr und Tomahawks funktionieren auch tadellos. Problem nur: Ich kann die Outfits irgendwie nicht freischalten. Ich habe mir hier die Bedingungen angesehen und müsste bei beiden mindestens schon 4/5 Bedingungen erfüllt haben, aber keines der beiden Outfits wird auch nur im Outfits Menü agezeigt. Ich werde später wahrscheinlich eine neuinsatallation versuchen. Vieleicht hast du eine Idee woran es liegen könnte. --Drive-By Diskussion 14:09, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Auch hier weiß ich leider keine Lösung. Wie du schon sagtest: Versuch’ mal, den Kram neu zu installieren. Sorry. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 15:16, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen versuch mal die Bedingungen fürs Outfit zu wiederholen. :,,RedDeadDorian``7.Jun.2011 18:38 : Das Ende Ich habe eine Frage. - Wieso wird am ende John Marston trotzdem erschossen, obwohl er das getan hat, was man von ihm verlangt hat?Benutzer:Dragoon73 14:46, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Gut, ich versuch’ doch mal, das irgendwie erklärt zu kriegen: Da John ja vorher in der Bande mit Dutch, Javier und Bill war und diese dann mehr oder weniger „kaltblütig“ getötet hat, stellt er wohl in Ross’ Augen weiterhin eine Bedrohung dar. John-Boy stellt sich in der letzten Mission dann seinen Herausforderern und lässt sich wohl freiwillig erschießen, um seiner Familie ein ruhiges Leben zu bieten. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 17:52, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Rockstar haut noch einen raus : ) Ich habe gerade gelesen das Rockstar Games am 6 Juni einen neuen DLC angekündigt hat der vermutlich bald erscheinen soll. Dieser DLC ist zudem Kostenlos und beinhaltet u.a neue Multiplayercharaktere und weitere neue Inhalte. Rockstar will sich damit nochmal an all die treuen Fans des Spiels und für die immer noch guten Verkaufszahlen bedanken. siehe Hier. 609NO$CENT! 18:17, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, geil. Mal gucken, was das sein wird. ;D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:25, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : :Also die weiteren Inhalte sollen besonders ansprechend für Spieler von Jeder gegen Jeden, Banden und Capture the Bag-Modi sein. Vielleicht ist es u.a ein neuer Spielmodus oder vielleicht auch eine zusätzliche Waffe. Naja bin mal gespannt ^^ 609NO$CENT! 15:21, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Schriftarten Also eigentlich brauch sie nicht mehr weil ich nicht mehr im Internet rausgefunden hab z,B wollte ich schon den die Schriftart von Undead Nightmare ergänzen fand aber keine Infos da es anscheinend eine Eigenkreation von R* war. Kurz rum kannst die Seite ruhig löschen wenn sie störrt ;-) 609NO$CENT! 00:06, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, ich guck’ nächste Woche nochmal, ob ich irgendwelche Unternehmensschriftzüge entziffern kann. Danach lösch’ ich sie vielleicht. ;D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 00:10, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Geburtstag? Offiziell erst in 2 Tagen, hab es aber trotzdem schon im Profil geändert sonst vergess ich es nachher noch ^^ 609NO$CENT! 02:05, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Alles klar, also noch keine Glückwünsche. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 11:02, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Danke werd ich haben ^-^ 609NO$CENT! 14:57, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) The Old Baccus Place Hi ziani, du hast den "the old baccus place" nicht zu den orten hinzugefügt, wäre super wenn du das machen würdest der old baccus place ist östlich von der butter bridge in new austin, falls du ihn nicht auf anhieb im spiel findest glg Froo :Danke für den netten Hinweis, ist geändert. Liebe Grüße, --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:30, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Freier Modus War für 3 Tage in Berlin und hab gerade erst deine Nachricht gelesen. Ich weiß nicht ob mich dran machen soll da die Seite/ das Thema sehr umfangreich ist und die Seite wohl eh kaum aufgerufen wird. Zudem habe ich das Gefühl der Einzigste im Wiki zu sein der ab und zu mal Online zockt. Wenn die Seite bereits seit einem Jahr existiert und bis jetzt von niemand anders ergänzt wurde. 609NO$CENT! 18:47, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, gut, stimmt auch wieder. ^^ Früher waren’s um einiges mehr Leute, die online gezockt haben. Vielleicht werde ich mich demnächst mal selbst ’ranmachen. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:02, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Wir können den Artikel ja Beide Scheibchenweise ergänzen. Wir orientieren uns dann einfach an den Artikel Free Roam im englischen Partnerwiki und übersetzen diesen für unsers. 609NO$CENT! 17:53, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Genau, das könnten wir tun. Hast ja schonmal ein „bisschen“ angefangen. Sehr nett. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:47, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ^^. Howdy :D :Hallo. ;) Was bewegt dich dazu, einen so langen Roman auf meiner Diskussionseite zu hinterlassen, (bis zum Hochscrollen und In-der-Versionsgeschichte-Nachgucken, wer diesen Text denn geschrieben hat) Fremder? Wie geht es dir? Alles fit? --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:22, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien Hab das mit den Kategorien erledigt 'MrWestcoast 13:53, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC)' :Alles klar, dankeschön. Das sollte nicht irgendwie böse klingen, aber wir erfahrenden Benutzer sind es eben immer leid, alles wieder rückgängig zu machen, da schon viele genau diese Kategorien immer hinzugefügt haben. Danke nochmals. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:07, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : :Ich werd auch langsam einer von den Erfahrenen :D. Hab mich in 2 Tagen von Rang 43 auf Rang 10 hier im Wiki "gelevelt" :D Ach ich hab echt nix zu tun^^. 'MrWestcoast 12:25, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC)' Vandalismus Musste eben den Artikel "Krieg" verbessern da so n Mongo da mal wieder Unsinn geschrieben hat-.- 'MrWestcoast 20:03, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC)' Admin? Wie wird man eigendlich Admin? Muss man eine bestimmte Anzahl von Punkten ereichen? 'MrWestcoast 20:14, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC)' :Man muss gute Arbeit vorweisen können, einen guten Draht zu den anderen Nutzern haben und, '''ganz wichtig', nicht nur (wie du) auf die Punkte achten... Dieses Gefühl habe ich nämlich. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:30, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : :ja ne grade das tue ich nicht. Punkte einsacken is schon cool aber mir geht es darum das alle Artikel verständlich sind, alle Infos beinhalten und keine Rechtschreibfehler vorhanden sind. Ich glaube dir gehts eher um Punkte ,weil du nach einer Bearbeitung direkt angesprintet kommst und seis nur die Satzstelung veränderst^^. (net bös gemeint) MrWestcoast 09:37, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Nein, nein. Auch mir geht’s nicht um die Punkte. Das Wiki soll einfach nur perfekt werden. Und mit dem Punktesystem haben wir im GTA-Wiki so schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, sodass mir das sowieso auf den Geist geht. Entschuldige meine Unterstellung, dass du nur auf die Punkte achtest. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 09:57, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wichtige Frage Also. Ich hab mal ne kurze Frage. Ich habe eben aus Spaß gecheatet und immer wenn man einen Cheat eingibt speichert das Spiel irgendwie automatisch. Also dann hab ich mir ne Sheriff Schlacht geliefert und ziemlich Ehre verloren. Danach hab ich wieder ein Cheat eingegeben dann hats wieder Autosave gemacht. Na jedenfalls hab ich den Spielstand neu geladen und hab jetzt schiss ,dass das alles gespeichert wurde ,weil die Cheats nähmlich im Cheatordner in den Optionen eingespeichert sind. Heißt das jetzt ,dass das alles gespeichert wurde mit dem Sheriffbattle und dass ich gecheatet hab? Ich brauch da deinen Rat MrWestcoast 14:10, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich denke ja, das wurde alles gespeichert. Wenn das Spiel nämlich automatisch speichert, wird der aktuelle Spielstand ja überschrieben. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 17:35, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja aber man kann doch den Autosave und den normalen Spielstand laden und ich hab den normalen geladen. MrWestcoast 18:20, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, stimmt. Ich weiß, was du meinst, hab’ aber keine Ahnung, ob es jetzt überschrieben wurde oder nicht. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:27, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Puhh ich habs selbst heraus gefunden. Ich hab die Statiskiken gecheckt: Aha 243 $ kopfgeld und 9 erlegte Wapitis. Dann hab ich noch eins erlegt ,mir mehr Kopfgeld angehäuft (363 $) und dann nen Cheat eingegeben sodass es gespeichert hat. Dann hab ich neu geladen und siehe da 9 Waptis und 243 $ Kopfgeld. Da hab ich nochmal schwein gehabt ;) MrWestcoast 19:10, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Das kannst du laut sagen. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:07, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Vincente De Santa /Seite Mir ist beim durchlesens des Artikels aufgefallen, dass darin nicht erwähnt wird,dass Vincente De Santa homosexuell ist, obwohl das während der Cutscenes offensichtlich ist.(Ist doch eine Besonderheit eines RDR Charakters oder etwa nicht?) :Wo wird bestätigt, dass er homosexuell ist? --Gutiérrez Diskussion 12:41, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : : : Es wird nicht bestätigt, aber es wird doch in den Cutscenes offensichtlich als der Allende sich ein paar Nutten schnappt und der De Santa den Kellnerjungen ins Haus schleppt.(Sry weis nicht mehr den Missionsnamen) : DerBestatter 18:51, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, doch, stimmt. So wie es jetzt im Artikel steht, ist es gut. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:51, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Red Dead Revolver Hi Ziani15 ich wollte dich fragen ob ich einen kurzen Artikel über Red Dead Revolver schreiben darf. Wir sind schließlich ein Red Dead Wiki. Ich möchte nur eine kurze Zusammenfassung schreiben, da nicht jeder Red Dead Redemption Fan auch den ersten Teil so gesuchtet hat wie vielleicht du oder ich. :Also eigentlich wollten wir nur Red Dead Redemption mit ins Wiki nehmen. Da aber vor allem in der Trivia von John Marston oft auf das Spiel verwiesen wird, gibt es von mir grünes Licht. Frag’ doch mal auf den Diskussionseiten der anderen Administratoren nach, ob sie ebenfalls einverstanden wären. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 12:41, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien/Verlinkung Entschuldige nochmal....war keine Absicht ...bin halt ein Greenhorn^^ :Ja, kein Ding. ;) Das Wikisystem ist schnell zu erlernen, aber extrem komplex. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 12:28, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Chatprogramm Nein du hast mich noch nicht gefragt und wieso willst du das ich meinen dir Vornamen schicke der steht doch in einem Profil? 609NO$CENT! 21:55, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, sorry. Das hat sich extrem patzig auf deiner Diskussionsseite angehört, nicht wahr? ;) Entschuldige vielmals. Um dich dann bei Facebook suchen zu können, bräuchte ich dann ja auch deinen Nachnamen. ;) Aber, ist egal... ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 22:09, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : :Ich hab eh kein Profil bei Facebook also macht das nix aus ^^ 609NO$CENT! 18:23, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Alles klar, trotzdem danke. :) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:27, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC)